Star Wars Episode 7 The Force Awakens
by Kazeemstrbat
Summary: I loved episode 7 but this is what i would do, some of the characters and scenes are left in but i changed the story abit.


Disclaimer. This is my own chain of events that i thought up for TFA. Yes it does have ideas/ some characters from TFA and the concept art but who cares.

The year is 32ABY. We see the desert planet Jakku on the brisk of morning. The heat rays hitting the wreckage of what was once the imperial army. 32 years ago one of the greatest battles occurred battle of Jakku. After the main leaders of the Empire Darth Vader and Darth Sidious were killed and defeated the empire was left unstable and soon collapsed under the power of the rebellion and the republic. The rebels hiding on Jakku were soon able to crush the Empire. But thirty years after the battle everybody had left.

We soon meet our first character Rey. She has woken up that morning in the remains of an AT-AT hoping to find some rare parts in exchange for money. She was wearing the same thing she usually wears everyday. 3/4 Length shorts with a torn up shirt covered in bandages similar in the style of the old jedi uniform. They were dirty and had an off grey colour. She gets out of the belly of an AT-AT with an old brown leather bag around her and a black walking staff she had found inside one of the star destroyers. With her hair tied back in a messy bun she heads towards the high dunes with the hope of finding something good that day.

This had been her lifestyle since she was five years old and she has been doing it for nearly 14 years. In those 14 years she had mapped out 75% of the wreckages. She knew after a while she was going to have to find another job. Although that hard task was looming in the future she didn't think about that at that point. In fact she was excited that day because there was a star destroyer that was torn in half just lying in the sands 5 miles from where she was camping. When she eventually got there she stared at it. Almost scared by it's size. Half of it had been buried by the sand dunes storms. She walks around the structure trying to find an entrance then finds the gaping hole. This hole is the part of the ship that had been broken in half. This structure is roughly 0.5 miles in height. Luckily Rey finds a wire connecting the top to the bottom. She tugs at it to test its safety. The wire works perfectly and she pulls herself up to the top. At this point she is on the roof of the ship. She gazes at the control centre looming at her. She then climbs up some railings to make it into panel.

One of the windows was cracked. Rey used this weakness to break the glass and slip in. The breaking of the glass gave off an echo throughout the room. She then opens her bag and gets out a flash light. She adventures for an hour breaking apart control panels, droids weapons but does not find anything useful. That is until she comes across an hall. This hall is somewhat clean compared to the other parts of the ship. At the end was a door. She went to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't do as she hoped. This made her even more curious. So she went back to the main control panels After waiting 20 seconds for the technology to load up she saw the controls come to life. She then located the hallway she was thinking about and tried to open it. She couldn't however since she needed a password to get in. Annoyed by this Rey heads back to the mysterious door. She reaches into her bag to bring out a grey powder. She throws it onto the door and takes cover before bright sparks lighten up the hallway and start burning through the door. There is an explosion and half the door comes flying off.

Rey enters the Almost pitch black room. The only light source is the hallway which was bleeding itself into the room. She takes out her flash light and spots a object. It is a cylinder shade with a golden handle around it and an black round it. She examines it and sees nothing special then puts it into her leather bag. She then advances her way into the room to find a glowing dark red stone. The second she picks it up she notices it is warm yet discomforting. She stares at it and seduced by it until she snaps out of it. she then later calls it a day as we learn that a storm is brewing and she must get back before it starts.

Meanwhile in the new new X wing poe dameron is dashing across the plains of Jakku trying to escape the first order. With him is Ben ceaser and they are both on a mission to find the remains of an old sith relic. His and ben's X wings speed across the dunes as two Tie fighters are close on their tale. They both notice the tie fighters and move into attack mode.

'Those guys must have been following us' Poe tells Ben. ' Yeah no shit' Ben replies. Ben accelerates to nearly the top speed while Poe makes a sharp left turn. One Tie fighter goes for Ben and the other for Poe. Poe comes behind the Tie fighter that is trying to attack Ben and manages to shoot it down leaving just one Tie fighter left. Both Ben and Poe celebrate for a split second but the last Tie fighter manages to shoot bens X wing's left wing sending him spinning into the now jungle debris below them and eventually into a fireball. Poe looks down in horror to see his friend killed in a horrific way. With anger in his heart Poe descends into the debris jungle. He flys across a passage wide enough to fit both the Tie fighter and X wing. He then menovers the X wing to fight through a passage only he knows he can fight through by moving his X wing side ways. He narrowly fits through it and the cocky Tie Fighter thinks he can do the same. The Tie fighter however is mistaken and soon crashes as it is crushed and turns into a ball of fire and gasses as it exploded. Poe is happy at this defeat but his happiness is short lived when he sees the pathway getting narrower and narrower. He then ejects himself in order to save his life. He does it in time as he notices his x wing blow up the moment he ejects.

His glory is short lived however as we see the sandstorm start to seep into the graveyard. He grabs his radio, blaster and helmet and runs for a destroyed Tie fighter he hopes to take shelter in.

Five miles away Rey is fast asleep, in her dreams she is having a nightmare. Images of a dark figure killing people in the rain as they attempt to run. There is not one tho. There are many surrounding these dead bodies with lightsabers in their hands. She starts to twitch in her sleep and finally jolts out of her nightmare. She wakes up in a panicked state with sweat dripping down her forehead. She hears someone whisper "Rey...these are your first steps". She looks around to see no one is there. She looks outside a part in the AT-AT and sees the lights of the white moon. It lights up the sand enough to see that the storm has passed. Feeling stressed and uncomfortable she grabs her things and goes exploring again. She comes across a narrow pathway. There is a pause before Rey hears buzzing. Almost sounds like a droid. She rushes to find this noise when she stumbles across a man in a Orange and white uniform setting up his own little camp.

End of part 1.


End file.
